Deceit
by aminerklarinen
Summary: Sasodei oneshot. Not what you'd think? Actually it probably is... I suck at short stories. And yes it changes from first to third person. M for language?


"You won't do it,"

"Oh, I will. I definitely will,"  
I didn't doubt him.

Given the time I'd known him for, if it was one thing I had to learn about his disposition it was that he was shameless in what he had to do to get the stuff he wanted.

I stayed where I was, rooted to the spot. Hands by my side. Palms open. I hoped my vulnerable appearance would soften him a little. A little didn't go a long way with Sasori, but it was worth trying. Maybe…

…not.

The redhead stepped a little closer to me. His eyes were blank as fresh paper, but they spoke millions. Spoke millions of words and none of them were particularly nice. They were nasty. Bitchy, even, if that word can effectively be applied to a guy in the same way as a girl. He reached out and grabbed a strand of the hair that hung in front of my face. He stroked it gently with a thumb.

"What are you thinking about, Deidara?"

I said nothing. I knew this displeased him. Although he didn't flinch and his eyes didn't move from my face, I could sense him tense up. He stroked my hair for a little while longer, then dropped his hand. He was still staring harshly at me.

"Are you thinking about me?"  
I didn't say anything. He reached over. Touched my exposed cheek. He was going to lean in and kiss me. I knew it.

He drew close. Closer. Silence flitted around us. The Akatsuki lair was never a place for rambunctious beings anyway. Hidan's cursing was exclusive to his own room. Besides him, there was no one else loud enough. Besides, our rooms were spaced apart so that we didn't perturb each other. Not that we'd want to. It was just Sasori who disturbed me. No one else bothered.

His mouth was only a small distance from mine now. I could feel his breath on the inside of my lip for fuck's sake. I wanted desperately to lick my lower lip since it felt dry from his breath but in doing so would provide a chance for him to lock onto it with his stupid mouth. Not that he _needed _one but the fact that I provided the initiating opportunity made me feel sick.

Sasori wrapped his left arm around my waist and pulled me closer so that my mouth met his and not the other way around. I hated how I couldn't do anything whenever he did this sort of shit. Fucking Sasori. Fuck him and his…

My sane thoughts stopped when his tongue—eager but slow as ever—found itself practically down my throat. Did I know what was coming? Yes. He was going to have his way with me. And then use the affair to blackmail me into doing it _again _with him like he did just now. He pressed his groin against mine. Even through the layers of clothes between us I could feel it.

Hard.

"_They'll believe me," Sasori said, smiling thinly at Deidara. His long, milky fingers were clasped around something. "When they see this," _

"_What the fuck is that?" Deidara demanded. He wasn't in the mood for Sasori's bullshit. _

"_I filmed it," the puppeteer answered slowly, clearly delighted at Deidara's negative reaction. He lifted the DVD up so that Deidara could see it. "What we did the other day? It's all on here," _

_Deidara's eyes widened. _

"_You didn't—," _

"_I did," Sasori answered. "To which may I add, you liked it, didn't you?" _

"_Fuck. Off," _

"_I don't like that attitude. But then again, I sort of _do. _It's attractive, really," _

_Deidara tried to retrieve the DVD. Sasori slid it beneath his coat. Out of reach…unless Deidara unbuttoned Sasori's coat._

_Ever the expert of catch 22s. Damned if you do, damned if you don't. Fucking Sasori. _

"_Just do it with me," _

"_I lost my pride." Deidara said, his voice clipped. "I lost it that day. Don't make me lose anymore than I have to," _

"_You forgot," Sasori wagged a finger at him teasingly. Deidara wanted to snap it off. "You lost your virginity more than anything else," he laughed. It was a laugh of beautiful clarity, but it was sinister beautiful clarity. The type you definitely didn't want to hear. _

"_My virginity…my pride…don't make me lose my reputation," _

"_Don't worry. Even if you lose _that _reputation, you'll quickly gain another one if they see this," _

_Deidara's face heated up. He didn't know why he did it with Sasori the other day. The redhead had just come into his room unannounced in the dead of the night and pressed his crotch against Deidara's ass. It went from there. It was mainly Deidara fighting against Sasori, but always losing in the end. _

_In the end, his own body betrayed him. _

"_Do it with me again. This time, do it properly. Don't fight it like last time. Or I'll show them this," _

"_You won't do it," _

"_Oh I will. I definitely will," _

Deidara felt it before it came, but had no time to react.

His eyes had closed when Sasori kissed him. First weakness: he couldn't see until it had happened.

Second weakness: Sasori had pressed himself on Deidara. He was close to him. Point blank range.

Third weakness: Sasori had removed Deidara's Akatsuki coat _and _the shirt beneath. Exposed. No barriers. Nothing to slow down the attack.

Fourth weakness: Sasori had wrapped an arm around Deidara. He had him firm and secure.

Deidara looked down and saw the knife sticking straight out of his chest. He saw the one in his stomach. Blood was trickling from the gash caused by both. Too much blood. Even more than usual.

_Sasori…puppets…poison…_Deidara connected the three slowly with his brain, that, without the blood, was already beginning to fail.

Sasori watched him crumple into a heap without a word. He wiped his mouth with a sleeve and licked them afterwards. He then smiled and retrieved the DVD from beneath the thick folds of the garment.

"There was never a recording," he said. He smiled as Deidara's hand closed around the gash in the stomach and groaned in pain. It wasn't the same type as what he heard the night when they fucked but he liked it the same. It was because of him.

"You said you didn't want to lose your pride. Or your reputation,"

Sasori squatted down and lifted the lock of hair that was covering Deidara's face and swept it away.

"I don't want to lose mine either. That's why you had to go," he whispered.

He left without another word or glance back.

_Son of a—_

Deidara didn't get to finish his last sentence.


End file.
